1. Field
The present application relates to electronic equipment capable of wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, regarding electronic equipment such as a laptop computer, those equipped with a wireless communications system, such as a system that connects to a network such as LAN (Local Area Network) wirelessly and a system such as Bluetooth (trademark) that connects to an access point wirelessly, have become mainstream. Such a wireless communication system often is realized by installing a board mounted with an antenna circuit (hereinafter, referred to as an antenna board) in the electronic equipment. In many cases, the antenna board is fixed in a casing of the electronic equipment using screws.
JP 2004-214051 A discloses a coaxial cable fixing mechanism in which a holding bracket is attached to a cylindrical sleeve that was fixed to a coaxial cable by soldering, and then is fixed to a ground of a board. Further, JP 2004-214051 A discloses that the holding bracket is fixed to the board using screws or soldering.
However, since the holding bracket disclosed by JP 2004-214051 is fixed to the board using screws or soldering, the number of components is increased and a step of fixing the board using screws or soldering is required, which results in increases in costs and assembling steps, respectively.